the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Chrysolite
Chrysolite was a rogue Homeworld Gem that secretly experimented with pseudomorphing. She was broken in two during a self-experiment, and became Aqua Aura Quartz and Olivine as a result. Appearance Chrysolite was a tall and slender Gem, roughly the height of Pearl. Her gem was a triangular facet and on her forehead, much like the Crystal Gems' Peridot. In her final regeneration, she wore a light green V-necked labcoat with Yellow Diamond's insignia on the front, green pants, dark green boots, and a visor with dark violet lenses. In addition, she wore dull green, long gloves, each bearing a yellow star on the palm. Her hair was in a small, neat pentagonal shape. Chrysolite's weapon resembled a simple, large-barreled gun. The handle and trigger were green, the barrel was yellow, and released a black rope with neon green hooks on the end. Personality Chrysolite, despite being a Homeworld Gem, had very little respect for Homeworld or even her Diamond. In fact, the stars she wore on the palms of her gloves were a nod to the Crystal Gems, whom she silently revered. Her name was actually a nickname, to give herself a feeling of distinction from other peridots. History Chrysolite was an Era 1 peridot sent to Earth to aid in the colonization effort. As a result, she experienced the Rebellion firsthand. As a Kindergartener, she was targeted by the Crystal Gems and inevitably had to take part in the fighting to defend herself. Being very successful in stopping rebel attacks, she was heralded as a hero, eventually receiving a private laboratory and even her own Pearl for her contributions to the war effort. After seeing how successful the rebel Gems were, and learning of the shattering of Pink Diamond, she began to question the Gem hierarchy. Her curiosity and doubts led to the start of the pseudomorph experiments. Her final experiment was an attempt to pseudomorph herself. However, a superior found her incubation capsule and broke it open early, causing the process to be incomplete. When she tried to form afterwards, she split in two, ceasing to exist and instead forming Olivine and Aqua Aura Quartz. Abilities Being an Era 1 Gem, Chrysolite presumably had all standard Gem abilities, such as shapeshifting, superhuman strength, and bubbling. Her weapon was a grappling gun. Relationships Peacock Pearl Peacock Pearl was made specifically for Chrysolite, who treated him more like an equal than an object. Prior to her splitting, Chrysolite and Peacock Pearl were very close; in fact, Peacock has hinted that the two fused at some point. Ruby Quartz Ruby Quartz, as a regular ruby, was previously assigned to guard Chrysolite's private lab. The two secretly developed a friendly bond, eventually causing her to become one of Chrysolite's willing test subjects. Peridscha Like virtually all pseudomorphs, Peridscha was a willing test subject for Chrysolite's experiments. Prior to this, Peridscha looked up to Chrysolite as a role model, and felt honored when she was noticed. Aqua Aura Quartz and Olivine Both Aqua Aura Quartz and Olivine deeply respect their parent Gem, to the point they will defend her if anything rude is said about her. Green Diamond The relationship between Chrysolite and Green Diamond is unknown. However, according to her followers, Green Diamond admires Chrysolite and considers her the reason for her own existence. Trivia * Neither Aqua Aura's nor Olivine's gemstones resemble Chrysolite's. Gemology Gemstone Information * Chrysolite is an older name for peridot. The name "chrysolite" was formerly applied not only to peridot but also many similarly colored stones. * Peridot is a gem-quality variety of olivine. It belongs to the forsterite-fayalite mineral series. Peridot is an idiochromatic gem, meaning its color comes from the basic chemical composition of the mineral itself and not from minor traces of impurities. ** Olivine, of which peridot is a type, is a common mineral in mafic and ultramafic rocks, and it is often found in lavas and in peridotite xenoliths of the mantle, which lavas carry to the surface; but gem quality peridot only occurs in a fraction of these settings. Peridots can also be found in meteorites. ** Olivine, in general, is a very abundant mineral, but gem quality peridot is rather rare. This is due to the mineral's chemical instability on the Earth's surface. Olivine is usually found as small grains and tends to exist in a heavily weathered state, unsuitable for decorative use. Large crystals of forsterite, the variety most often used to cut peridot gems, are rare; as a result olivine is considered to be precious. * Peridot is the official birthstone for the month of August as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the stone for the Zodiac sign of Libra. Peridot is assigned to the planet Saturn. It may be given as a gem on the sixteenth wedding anniversary. * Peridot is one of the few gemstones that occur in only one color, an olive-green. The intensity and tint of the green, however, depends on how much iron is contained in the crystal structure, so the color of individual peridot gems can vary from yellow—to olive—to brownish-green. Its vivid green color does not change under artificial light. ** Chemically, peridot is a magnesium iron silicate, and its intensity of color depends on the amount of iron it contains. There may also be traces of nickel and chromium present. ** The best-colored peridot has an iron percentage of less than 15% and typically includes some trace elements of nickel and chromium, which contribute to its color. The most valued color is a dark olive-green. * Peridot is the gem variety of olivine and ranges between 6.5 and 7 on the Mohs scale of hardness. It is not particularly sensitive to acid, but it does have a brittle tenacity. * The name "Peridot" is believed to have originated from the Arabic word faridat, meaning "gem", or, as the Oxford English Dictionary suggests, it came from classical Latin pæderot - a kind of opal. ** The ancient Romans called it 'evening emerald' since its color did not darken at night, but could still be appreciated by candlelight and the light of a campfire. * Peridot is a healing gemstone often associated with peace, compassion, and harmony of relationships. Its powers are thought to promote growth and renewal while alleviating negative emotions such as guilt, resentment, and apathy. ** It is a gem especially connected with ancient Egypt, and some historians believe that the famous emeralds of Cleopatra were actually peridot gems. * Peridot olivine is mined in Arkansas, Arizona on the San Carlos Reservation, Hawaii, Nevada, and New Mexico at Kilbourne Hole, in the US; and in Australia, Brazil, China, Egypt, Kenya, Mexico, Myanmar (Burma), Norway, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, South Africa, Sri Lanka, and Tanzania. * Even though peridots existed in ancient history, at one point they vanished until some were found 30 years ago in Pakistan.Category:Characters Category:Independents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Peridots